The production of laboratory grade ultrapure water or other fluid reagents often requires contacting the fluid feed with various solid filtration and/or adsorption media to free the water from minute quantities of pollutants such as organic compounds, flocculants and dissolved ionic material. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,868,924 and 5,925,240. There is a need in the art for appropriately designed devices for containing such solid media to maximize efficient contact between the fluid and the media.
The media housing of the present invention consists of top and bottom end caps secured to a dual cartridge media container provided with internal flow conduits and flow distributors and with recesses at the inlet and outlet of each cartridge to accommodate porous discs or screens that act as prefilters and to contain purification media within the cartridges. The inside diameter of each cartridge is such as to accommodate linear cross sectional velocity requirements for ion exchange resin applications, while the overall volume of the dual cartridge is such as to provide sufficient empty bed contact time and depth to satisfy application and design requirements for the use of activated carbons, ion exchange resins, catalysts and other purification and filtration media.
The foregoing and other objectives, features, and advantages of the invention will be more readily understood upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.